


Have Yourself A Sick Day!

by The_Eclectic_Reader23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama queen(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humorous Ending, Loki is not fond of the Avengers - nor are they with him, Reader is sick, Why Did I Write This?, something funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23
Summary: Everyone's usually favourite Avenger is sick. Knowing of her tendencies when she's ill, everyone runs away.However, Loki's there to be much more helpful; although all his attempts to keep her happy result in a little tension between him and Tony, since the Ironman just loves to piss the trickster god off.Also, the Avengers roast each other relentlessly.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Have Yourself A Sick Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously concluded in a small series which I eventually decided to delete.  
> Works as an oneshot. 
> 
> Something funny and humorous that I don't know how to explain (I just got an idea).  
> Sorry if characters are a bit OOC. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the story! :-)

  
21st of December. Winter solstice. 

Time of joy, family dinners and reunions, buying gifts and celebrating Christmas. The time of year everybody could just sit back and enjoy for a little. 

And the time of year one special fellow Avenger (who happened to be Loki's girlfriend) became much less likable. Although she was an Avenger, a skillful warrior and a lovely friend, she held a reputation of being a little bit of a drama queen when she'd be ill. 

That's why everybody in the Avenger Tower feared the winter season and its upcoming flu. 

The only person in the Tower (whose presence wasn't hugely adored by the others) who seemed not to suffer from her clinginess while she'd be sick was Loki. Loki has been her boyfriend for five months now - which means he has lived with the Avengers for less than three. 

Although they had tried to hide their relationship from others, thanks to Nat's spy training and an ability to smell the suspicious stuff going on behind the curtain, they were discovered sooner than Loki would have liked. (Just to be clear: Loki wouldn't have ever revealed their love affair - he actually planned to kidnap his adoring girlfriend and live with her somewhere else). Of course, she didn't welcome his plan with warmth. She was an Avenger and therefore her duty was to protect the people of Earth with all her mightiest abilities. So his plan was off the table. But she knew he was and he will always be a trickster - Loki will never have something not up his sleeve. 

Anyway, after they were busted (let's spare us all of the drama, quarrels and disagreement coming from the Avengers - especially parental Tony Stark - of their love) there was only one possible solution in order to "protect their friend and have her soul saved from the consumption of the space devil", as Ironman put it: Loki must move in with them. Nobody liked the idea, nor Loki nor the rest of the Avengers, but she was delighted. 

And that's the story how Loki ended up here, in the Avengers' living room, where they would all gather to chill out after a tough and exhausting week. 

For the last few days, everyone was a bit triggered. Their fellow Avenger was showing some serious signs of a flu: persistent dry cough, irritable sniffing and sneezing. After Loki had informed them of her absence today, due to her not feeling very well and going to visit a doctor, Tony called on an urgent meeting. 

"Any evidences?" Steve asked, his face showing concern. 

"Yes. Used packets of tissues. Her favourite tea flavours spread out on the table. Rearranged by each colour", Tony spoke up firmly. 

"Oh Jesus, she's infected", Bruce echoed everyone's thoughts out loud. 

Loki furrowed his brows, pointing a look in Tony's direction. "How would you know what's in her bedroom?" 

"I sneaked in", Tony shrugged off. 

Loki's eyes grew wide, him jumping off the sofa. "What?!" 

"Calm down with the jealousy", Tony said, raising hands up in the air. "I had to do my research. I need to protect my colony."

"Your colony?" Nat asked. 

Tony nodded. "Yes. You're my people and I'm your boss. I need to protect you from any possible danger."

"You're not the boss. Nick's the boss." 

"I named us the Avengers." 

"You're still not the boss, Tony." 

"Fine. I'm the boss when the boss's not here. That good?" 

"Hm. If I had to choose the boss of our group, I'd pick Steve." 

"Hey!" 

"Thank you, Bruce." 

"You're supposed to be on my side, Bruce!" 

"I voiced Hulk's opinion." 

"Oh, then... then it's okay." 

"And I contribute to it." 

"You're no longer allowed to speak, Banner. Or have incorrect opinions."

"Don't piss me off." 

"If you _hulk_ out here, you're paying for everything he breaks." 

All the while Loki stood there, his eyes looking now this Avenger, now the other one. He couldn't even comprehend what was he thinking when he had accepted Tony's offer, but he was nonetheless glad if it was for his love. Sighing, and running a hand over his face, Loki had to conclude the abnormally ridiculous conversation he didn't really need to listen to. 

"What kind of friends are you? I've come to inform you of one of your friends being ill - the dearest one to me - and instead of you soothing her, taking care of her, you all lead arguments that shouldn't even exist." 

Tony turned away from Steve. Now everybody stared at Loki.

"Well, since you've come into picture, I hoped you will have to deal with her clinginess." 

Loki responded with rolling his eyes. "She can't be that insufferable." 

"Trust me, you don't wanna say that", Bruce interjected. "Or believe." 

Nat gave it a thought. "Yeah, she gets a bit annoying at the times of having a flu." 

"If Nat says that, then yes: she's quite insufferable", Clint engaged in the conversation. 

Loki turned his back to them, ready to leave the room. 

"You are all mewling quims", he mumbled to himself. 

"I'll see you after a few days", Tony yelled back at him. 

Loki grinned, getting an idea all of a sudden. "I'm not asked for an opinion, but I'd vote for Steve too."

"Hey! Reindeer games!" 

Smile still flickered on Loki's lips long after he had left the room. 

* * *

Doctor's prognosis was right: she suffered from the flu. Slightly high temperature, the red nose and the symptoms of dizziness every time she'd get up were enough alone for Loki not to leave her side, even for a minute. He took care of every little thing, just to help her feel better. 

And he was excellent at that: he'd cook her warm soups, with spices she had never tried before, which Loki said to be brought from Asgard and to have healing effects; make bunch of tea throughout the day (Thor counted - the record was nine cups of drinken tea); use his cold hands to lower the temperature when it would get bad during the night; prepare hot baths to help her relax; read the selected poems and change every mentioned lady's name to her own, telling her how special she is to him. 

He really was a dream come true; she, on the other hand, had her moments which would make him a little irritated and possibly annoyed his nerves, but he refused to admit Tony (well, and the others too) were right about her being a drama queen. 

However, she had always been the queen, his queen; but at the certain moment, definitely not one of the pleasurable title. 

That's why he decided to have a movie night with all the Avengers - at least, to bring some peace to his tired nerves and to occupy her mind with something sweet. And to have them taste their own medicine. Loki announced his decision a week after she had spent the whole time in bed, away from any other human contact. Actually, any human contact, taken notice of Loki's heritage - which was not discussed in their relationship. Well, not at that point. 

"Do you admit she's insufferable?" Tony asked, arms crossed. 

"No", Loki swallowed hard. 

"Will you?" Bruce nudged him. 

"I won't give you the satisfaction", Loki hissed. 

"Alright, leave it be!" Nat interrupted. She glanced at Loki. "We'll gladly have a movie night." 

Loki nodded. "Thank you, Romanoff. Sometimes I tend to think you're the only one reasonable around here, I'm afraid." He paused. "Myself included." 

"What movie are we going to watch?" Steve asked. 

"I don't know yet", Loki replied. "But it will be a nice movie." 

"Romantic?" Tony offered. 

"What are you getting at?" Loki brushed off harshly. 

"Nothing. I just can't comprehend you're in relationship. You."

"And I cannot comprehend somebody hadn't cut your head off already."

"Maybe you'd like to give it a shot." 

"Maybe I will." 

"Okay, that be it! Stop bickering, Tony, Loki!" Steve stood in between them, trying to prevent a fight. "We have more important things to care about." 

Loki stormed out of the room. 

"Will I die?" she asked; more actually yelped the question out.

"One day eventually", Tony replied.

Loki glared at him. 

"Do you have to? This is already hard for the nerves", Nat said, yawning. 

"How am I guilty? He picked _A Walk To Remember_." 

"Well, he didn't know what it's about." 

"Are you trying to defend him?" 

"I'm right here", Loki spoke through gritted teeth, but kept on being ignored. 

"No, I'm not. I'm just explaining." 

"He didn't read the summary? Or is it hard to guess how the movie about a girl suffering from cancer is gonna end?" 

"I'M RIGHT HERE."

"What if I have cancer?" 

"You don't, love. I'm sorry I chose that movie. I did not know." 

"Could've guessed, that's all I'm saying." 

"Go to Hell." 

"Do you believe in Hell though? Don't you have that Valhalala thing?" 

"It's Valhalla, moron. And it's a realm of gods, not demons." 

"Yes! A realm of the ones who died a noble death!" Thor joined in. 

Tony glanced at Loki. "So that means - not you?" He pointed a finger at the dark-haired god. 

Loki sighed out loud due to extreme irritability he tend to feel around Ironman. "I'm not dead." 

"Not yet anyway." 

The small bickering of theirs was interrupted when she started coughing for a rather long time. Loki was by her side in a second. 

"Do you need something, love? A glass of water?" he offered, and the Avengers couldn't bring themselves to believe how affectionate and caring Loki was when he stood by her side. 

"I could use a glass of water, yes", she spoke, although her voice was thin and rough from all the coughing. Loki poured water in the glass and gave it to her, softly brushing her skin with his fingers as he'd tried to hold the glass steadily, not to let it to slip from her hands accidentally. 

"Is it alright now?" Loki asked her, his voice as sweet as honey when he looked her in the eyes. For a moment they just stared at one another, the happiness of them being there together evident in the looks they both exchanged. 

"I still think I'm gonna die, Loki", she whispered. 

"Of course you are, flu is a bad thing", Tony said. "It takes multiple lives every year." 

"Don't listen to him, love. You will not die." 

"It's actually a second reason of death after cancer." 

"What?" 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Statistic says."

"For the God' sake, Tony." 

"Loki, I don't want to go. I'm too young. I haven't lived fully yet." 

"You are not going to die, beloved." 

"Tony's being an idiot; don't pay attention to him any more than you need to." 

"You should pay attention to someone who hardly survived a terrible flu many, many years ago."

"Wait, I thought Steve was our caveman. Not you, Tony." 

"Thanks a lot, Bruce." 

"Always, Steve." 

"Are all Midgardians like this?" Loki turned to Thor. 

"Most of them. They're like living toys", Thor laughed, taking a sip of his beer. "But their drinks are disasterous." 

"Loki... " 

"Yes, darling? Is everything how you want it to?" 

"It's more than perfect. Thank you for taking care of me all this time." 

"What else would I do?" 

"Try to take over another planet perhaps?" 

"I swear I'll kill you, Stark." 

"Anytime." 

"I wasn't done with my speech, Loki." 

"Speech?" 

"Yes. If I don't make it..." 

"Love, you will be fine."

"Listen to me. If I don't survive through this... I want you to know I'm happy I've ever met you." 

"Aww, you two are adorable!" 

"Clint, shut up!" 

"Everything will be fine." 

"How can you know?" 

"You're an Avenger; you have certainly suffered more bad conditions than an ordinary flu." 

Tony turned to the rest of the group, smiling. "He's cracking." 

"I'm in a bad condition now. Have been for a week." 

"And did you die?" Loki hissed. "No, because you're not lethally sick!" 

"That's not nice." 

"Well, you're insufferable!" 

Tony jumped. "Yes! He said it!" 

Loki looked at him confusingly. "What?" 

"I told you!" 

"All of this just to make me say the words you wanted to hear?" 

"I wanted you to admit!" 

"Admit what, Tony? That I'm insufferable?" 

"Let's be honest: you are a drama queen when sick." 

"Do you all think that?" 

Everybody nodded; some reluctantly, some not. 

"Great", she said, getting up. "Excuse me." 

"Where are you going, love?" Loki asked, getting up too. 

"To be insufferable somewhere else", she replied. "And to throw up." 

"I'm going with you." 

"What for?" 

"To help you." 

* * *

Later that night, after the movie had failed miserably, Loki laid next to her in bed. Her temperature grew higher and she vomitted more than once. He was patting her hair when she spoke out. 

"Am I really insufferable, Loki?" 

"You should be asleep, dove." 

"Am I insufferable?" 

Loki sighed. "Only when you're sick." 

"Tony told you that." 

"He warned me about it." 

"Hm. I will forgive you, but not Tony." 

"Haha. How will you pay him off?" 

"You'll see." 

"I'm scared I have a bad influence on you." 

They were silent for some time after that. Loki felt guilt for acting like that to his girl. He just knew he had tried everything and had done everything to make her feel any better. Although she was persistent in her needs and theories about dying out of having a flu. 

"I really am annoying when I'm sick, am I not?" 

Loki laughed. "Yes, darling, you are. But I respect your nonsense." 

"Would it be nonsense if I asked you to tell me a story? For a good sleep? I want to dream about you." 

"You want me to tell you a story of my own?" 

"If you'd want to." 

He kissed her forehead. "Anything for you." 

* * *

A YEAR LATER 

She was sulking in the living room. Covered in blankets, and trying to focus on the TV programme, although it was rather uninteresting to watch. It seemed like she had a natural talent for catching a flu at certain time of the year. 

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Tony asked, entering the room.

"I'm sick", came her response. 

"Sorry to hear that. How are you feeling?" 

"Not that good", she said, seeing Loki come into the room too. He caught her look and grinned, leaning in the doorframe. "Can I get a hug, Tony?" 

Tony looked behind to see Loki standing there. 

"You have a boyfriend to do that", Tony replied, nodding at Loki. 

She huffed. "To make me feel better?" 

"Uh... okay", he gave in. "Here comes a hug!" 

He hugged her tightly. She smiled wickedly. 

"... AND HERE COMES THE INFECTION."

Let's just say Tony proved to be a drama king then. 

While he was laying in the bed, covered all over in various blankets and a tea in his hand, he complained more than anyone heard somebody complain about being sick. 

She visited him after a week of self-proclaimed quarantine, along with Loki. Leaning over to have a better look at his dishelveled hair and dark circles under his eyes, she smiled. 

"Now you see what you get when you annoy a sick person."

"That was months ago!"

"I don't forget. Nor I forgive." 

She heard Loki chuckle behind her, and she grinned at the sound. 

"Now I understand why you and Loki ended up together", Thor said thoughtfully, causing both her and Loki to laugh their heads off. 

"Well, we'll better be going", she said, taking Loki's hand in hers. "I don't want to catch that flu again. At least not for this year." 

She looked at her loving boyfriend.

"Shall we?" 

Loki laughed once more. "Lead the way, my lady", he said, opening the door and leaving Tony to his miserable fate as he cursed them over and over. 


End file.
